Unexpected love
by lilpopsplash
Summary: the Inu gang finally kills naraku and kagome mistakes sesshomaru for inuyasha and takes him to her time. will she fall for him and he fall for her back or will her worste nightmare happen, demons take over here time. read to find out. R
1. this can't be happning

Inu-hey ppl

me-hi Inuyasha and Inu cast!

Inu cast-hey lilpopsplash

me-as u guys well know this is my first fanfic and Inuyasha you're going to have to be a jerk. :( oh well

sessh-you won't have to try hard to make him look like a jerk.

Inu-hey I'm right here you know

sessh-oh I know

Inu-you want to fight

sessh-if u don't mind getting you're but wiped then no

me-hey hey hey break it up, now before they can kill each other Kagome, Songo, Rin, and Jaken if you will

Kags, Songo, Rin, and Jaken-Unexpected love ch 1, This cant be happening

OK this is my first fanfic so plz tell me wht I might need to work on to make it better and for other fanfics I'll wright! oh ya I don't own ANY Inuyasha charters:) boho 4 me! Now thoughts will be in _italics _and flash backs will be Bold. On with the story

This can't be happning

Sesshomaru's pov

_I really can't believe I look like Inuyasha now. _I let a small growl escape my lips. I stopped my pacing and looked over at a sleeping Rin Ah-Un and Jaken. _What am I going to do?_ And for once I the great Sesshomaru who knows everything didn't know what to do. I sighed, It was all that wenches fault. At the though of her another growl slipped my lips.

**flashback**

**I had went to get lunch, leaving Rin with Jaken as always, and when I came back Rin and Jaken were no were in sight. Of cores I went looking for them and felt there eras from inside a really big cave. I had walked in and even now I was still surprised by what I had saw but hadn't let it show. What I saw was Jaken, who was now a real toad and Rin who was hiding behind a big rock at the back of the cave. "Lord Sesshomaru" Rin cried happily as she ran to me and attached herself to my leg. I just noticed the lady standing in the middle of the cave facing the toad Jaken. I just heard her say in a low voice "That's what you get for calling people wenches you little ugly toad, learn some manners why don't you." I decide to steep in " and who are you wench?" I asked. I watched as she turned around, her face red with anger. "wench why you little..." I watched as she calmed her self before a small grin slipped onto her face. " Ok **_**Lord Sesshomaru**_** lets turn you into someone you thinks a man wench, hum lets do it" I watched once again as she stared to chant but I hadn't know what she was saying because it was in another language I didn't know. Just as I was about to turn away I stared to glow. I looked back at the lady who was also glowing. "My Lord whats happening to you" Rin asked. I really had wished I could answer her but I didn't know myself. I then felt my hair and nails shorten, my ears disappeared and reappeared on top of my head. A purple necklaces appeared around my neck. My bright gold eyes turned to a dim and dirty gold if you could even call them gold anymore. My eyes and and face remand calm but on the inside I was weak. My very soul cried for me not to be my dirty half breed brother but nothing stopped as my Boa (I think that's what the thing around his neck is, oh well) and marks disappeared. "Lord Sesshomaru whats happening." Rin asked again. My senses and demonic era had not changed just my apprentice so I could still smell the fear that rolled off of Rin in waves. Finally the glowing stopped, showing the spell was over. I growled and turned to were the lady was but she was gone. I turned to Jaken who was back to normal now. "come" I said in my most ****iced voice and Jaken ran to catch up to me and Rin as we walked away from the cave calling my name telling me to wait up. When we got back to camp I made Rin cook the food I brought back then sent them to bed. **

**end flashback**

Now here I was pacing up and down camp trying how to get out of this mess but the only thing that came to my mind was that stupid wench who traveled with his half breed brother who he now looked like. Unfortunately she was the only one powerful enough that he knew who could break the spell. I sigh again, I would go to her alone because if I take them along it'll take longer and the long the bigger changes someone will see me like this. Yes that's what I would do, tomorrow.

Kagome's pov

_He went back to her again and he knows I'll go back to him again but not anymore _I think as I walk back to camp. Just as I walk out of the trees and into camp Songo and Miroku already smothering me in a really tight hug. "Were have you been" asked a worried ti-jg (i think that's how you spell that) "He's with here again" was all I could say before I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "Oh Songo he told me he loved me" I said between sobs. Miroku made a fire while Songo said "Shh Kagome, I got you now." she said over and over till I end up crying myself to sleep but before sleep completely took over I saw Inuyasha step out of the trees I saw him and Kikyou in just minutes before and say "Inuyasha" when my wet eyes finally close and I fall into the darkness of sleep.

Inuyasha's pov

"There's nothing to do when everyone's asleep" I mumble to myself, careful not to wake anyone up. I looked up at the night sky and am really surprised to see a couple of Kikyou soul collectors. I hop down from the tree I was resting in and fowled them. Of cores they brought me to Kikyou who was leaning on a tree for support. She looked really weak as if she could give out at any given moment. Just as I'm about to say something she starts to fall but before she can hit the ground I run over and catch her. Now shes in my arms and I whisper " I did and always will love you Kikyou." Just as I think she won't answer I hear her say weekly "Me to Inuyasha." _Good_ I think before I sit her down and she leans against the tree and I ask "Now why don't you tell me why you're so weak." "Well I was fighting Naraku and just got away after I used all my power" I nod and say "Is there any way I can help" I say with worry in my voice. "No I'll just have to stay here awhile and regain my strength, I just wanted you here with me." she replied. " I'll be close, my camps only a couple trees away OK." With that I get up and head back to camp. _As much as I want to stay with you Kikyou I have to watch over my camp" _I sigh. I walked back to camp and when I got there I saw Kagome and Songo hugging. Then I hear Kagome say "Inuyasha" before I can tell sleep took over her. Songo lays Kagome on her sleeping bag next to Shippo who was still asleep and tucked her in. She gets up and looks at Miroku who fell asleep sometime when Kagome was crying in Songos arms then turns back at me. She takes a deep breath before she starts yelling at me about how Kagome really loves me not that clay pot bitches and that I should love her back not go running back to the fake clay plot Kagome. I sit down as she yaps her mouth because every time something like this happens she goes on and on and I know I'll never hear the end of it. _This is a time I really wish I was human so I could _fall_ asleep on these little um... talks we have._

When Songs FINALLY got tired and fell asleep I got up, stretched my legs after sitting so long, and started to pace. _I love Kikyou not Kagome and I need to get her out of the way, __**how?**_I paced like that for about 20 minutes when I finally came up with a plan. _Yes, yes she will be gone just you wait a week or so Kagome and you'll be gone and Kikyou will be mine again._

Sesshomaru's pov

The next morning I sent Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un to the castle before starting my trip. I would get there in a week and that was if I didn't stop to rest or anything really. I was running as fast as I could _I will not rest, I will get this spell off and go back to my old life._ After thinking this I couldn't help but try to run faster. _I will not look like Inuyasha forever, I will get my life back _soon. But I didn't know how wrong I was, I didn't know I'd probably never come back here to this time, my home time, after this trip.

-me-well I really hope you guys liked this chapter

Sessh-yes they'll like it

me-you really think so

Sessh-ya you but me in it, they would have loved it if Inuyasha hadn't been in it but oh well

me, Inu-hey, jerk

Sessh-you will not call this Sesshomaru that name

me-ya we will, Inu cast

me-one two three

Inu cast exsepet Sesshomaru- Sesshomaru the jerk, sesshomaru the jerk

Sessh-*growls*

me-all right all right lets stop before he tries to kill us.

**R&R FOR ME PLZ XD!**


	2. fix and break again!

Me:hey I'm bac

Inu-took u long ENOUGH

Kagome:get off her back she has a LOT of stuff 2 do and hasn't been able 2 get on.

Rin:she was on punishment 2 so

me:THANK-YOU anyway I'll try 2 update more often but...

Sessh:good,good whatever just put me in the story more, u no more parts.

Me:as if, AANNYYWWAAYY who wants 2 do the honers? Songo, Miroku, and um JAKEN!

Songo, Miroku, and Jaken:OK, unexpected love ch 2 fix and break again!

Recap:

The next morning I sent Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un to the castle before starting my trip. I would get there in a week and that was if I didn't stop to rest or anything really. I was running as fast as I could _I will not rest, I will get this spell off and go back to my old life._ After thinking this I couldn't help but try to run faster. _I will not look like Inuyasha forever, I will get my life back _soon. But I didn't know how wrong I was, I didn't know I'd probably never come back here to this time, my home time, after this trip.

_Thoughts_

normal

**song**

Fix and break again

kagome's pov

I woke up clean and ready for a new start, as I always do, and look to see if any ones awake. No just me so I reach over to my bag and pull out my diary. I flip back to my last entry and re-read it. _Oh yeah I have a school dance in about 4 or 5 days and have to take a date._ Inuyash is the first person that comes to mind, but, but would he come._ Inuyash. _I sigh but finally came to a conclusion that I wouldn't no till I ask.I sigh again, get up and go off to that near by hot spring. I'm aloud to go by myself now because inuyasha says I need to start caring for myself. Once I get there with all my bath materials I strip down and slowly lower my self into the hot water.

The water feels like it just wash's all my troubles away, just like that. Few minutes later I get out and get dressed. When I get back to camp everyone's awake well everyone except shippo who's still sleeping like the baby he is. As Songo and Miroku are packing up camp I ask if I can talk to Inuyasha. He sighs and a "fine" is all I get from him. We walk away a good space between us and the camp sight. "Inu..Inuyasha, um I have this um sc...school danc..e and um I was um wondering if you would um c...c...come with me?" I choke out, a dark dark red staining my cheeks. "keh wench sure I'll go." he say's already walking back to the camp sight. I smile and run to catch up with him. This might be the thing I need to fix our relationship. _INUYASHA _I think with a smile. I think about the dress I have in the closet that I'm going to were. Its a really REALLY pretty. I hope it'll make Inuyash like me more. I can just hope.

Inuyasha's pov

Kagome just asked me to her school dance. Perfect. Just perfect. My plane to get rid of her is to say I'll go to that dumb dance of her's but lead her away from the well and kill her. Then I'll tell Songo, Shippo and Miroku that we got into a big fight and she's never coming back or something like that. Then I'll say we need a new shard detector and I'll have Kikyou be that. This way everyone's happy, I got kikyou back, Songo and Miroku they get the shards, and Shippo gets a better mom. I think that's a good deal. A very good deal. Kagome cant even defend herself unlike kikyou who can actual help in battles we have. When we get back to camp, its already packed, breakfast is cooked and shippo's a wake but when he see's kagome he jumps into her arms. "Morning mama" he says. She smiles "good morning to you too, did you sleep well?" "yes, like a baby" was his reply. We all sit down and eat breakfast in silents. After breakfast I say "lets head back to kaede's, OK."

Everyone agrees with me so we head out to the village. By the time the sun is setting were almost half way there. Suddenly kagome stops and say's "There's a demon headed our way with THREE shards." We're all tired but we get into fighting positions with our weapons. Kagome readying her bow, Songo holding her boomerang, Miroku's staff rings clinking, and me I'm readying my sword. Shippo is right next to Kagome with a tight hold on her leg. As the demon gets closer I recognize it as a bear demon. As it approach's I fell another milky power coming up. Kikyou's. The bear demon comes first but we're ready and as soon as it's see able we attack, but it moves out of the way.

_ Damn, this ones faster but of course it has THERR shards. "_In his head, the shards are in his head." Kagome shouts. I give a small nod and aim for the head. "Windscare" I shout as I swing my sward." "Haricots" Songo yells. We missed! Miroku, who was protecting Kagome and Shippo ducked as Songo's boomerang comes around and finally back to Songo who catch's it. "Sorry" she calls as she faces the demon again but then an arrow hits the demon in the middle of its head making the shards fall out. We all turn, K_ikyou. _"Kikyou" they all call but me, I remain silent but was smiling on the inside. She walks over to the dead bear demon and picks up the shards that fell. She walks to kagome and holds out her hand. _What is she waiting for? _I think but kagome apparently knows as she takes out the more than 85% completed jewel and gives it to Kikyou. Kikyou fuses the 3 new shards with the old ones before handing it back to kagome who immediately puts it in the little bottle around her neck. "you should have been able to do that, even with your low amount of training." she says to Kagome who has her head down as in embarrassment. _Good she should be, not even able to do her job right. _Just then Songo buts in.

"Shut up will you, Kagome doesn't have training that's why shes not that good whats your excuse sense you say you've had lots of training?" "Grrrrr" Kikyou says "Is that all you can say like the dog you are" Songo cut. Kikyou was about to attack her but I jumped in the middle. "Guys, guys calm down. Songo please say sorry." I gave her pleading eyes but she just turned her head the other way and crossed her arms. "No" she said simply. "But..." I started but she cut me off. "She stared by calling Kagome off and I steeped in when you..." she glared at me hard "...didn't, so no I will not say sorry." I sighed _Songo why do you have to be so stubborn? _Shippo jumps up off of Kagome's legs and starts crying "Songo's right why are you so mean to Kagome. You never think of us."

W_hy do you have to be such a spoiled brat, I put you guys first a lot of the time. Like now I could leave you all for Kikyou, and you know you wouldn't survive without me, but I don't because your all like family now. But really there testing me. "__!" _I finally broke, "SO JUST SHUT UP AND DEAL WITH IT, ALL OF YOU. NOW LETS GO WERE WASTING DAYLIGHT." I was mad and I wouldn't speak to anyone expected Miroku who was like the person I get advise from, even though I don't always like his advise its always good. Kagome, who hadn't said any thing looked up and crossed her arms. "No." "What?" "No, I will not walk, travel, step, or .. or... anything else with Kikyou." She turned and stopped off into the trees. I sighed and went after her "Kagome" I call out over and over. "..." no one. I put my nose up and sniff.

_Damn she's hidden her sent._ Just as I was about to go back I heard little sniffles. I walked over to them and saw Kagome crying her eyes out. _Huh I guess I should say sorry now. I mean she is annoying and I'm going to kill her but its only for Kikyou not because I don't like her though. _I sigh again before walking over to her. I neal down besides the tree shes siting at the bottom of. "Ka...kagome, I'm... I'm sorry, OK. I didn't mean to make you cry. But can we please head home, I don't want to be late to... to our da...date. _Oh man to think I'm saying all of this and I'm just going to kill her. I don't want to I'd rather push her in the well but she'll just come back and I can't have that happening. Sorr...sorry kagome._ She wipes her tears and hugs me. "Thank you and its OK Inuyasha" I nod and stand up before holding my hand out to her. She takes my hand and I help her stand up. _Kagome, I'm so sorry._

Sesshomaru's pov

_ I'm almost there just a little further. I can make it. _I was hungry and tired but I didn't, no WOULDN'T stop till I reached the milky. I was about a day or two away from the village she lived/visited and I wouldn't stop till I was there no matter what. Then I smelt the milky's sent but Inuyasha's too. I covered my sent and walked over to where they were quietly and well hidden. "...sc...school danc..e and um I was um wondering if you would um c...c...come with me?" I hear Kagome say "keh wench sure I'll go." Inuyasha answers. _This, this couldn't be more perfect_ I think as I walk away from them. When they got back to Edo village I could pretend to be Inuyasha and she would take me back to her time and then I would tell her who I was and then she wouldn't be able to say no to helping me because if she did I would kill everyone in her time. And I meant that!(A/N:yes he knows about her time thingy from the battle OK but I'm to lazy to write that so just bare with me ppl)

I smirked a pure evil smirk. I would follow them back and I don't know get Inuyasha out of the way. Maybe for the time being or maybe. **Permanently. **_I like this idea more than my other one, well I don't really think I had a plan before. Hum mm, that's not like me to not have a plan? Whatever. _But inside I felt something in the pit of my stomach but I had no idea what it was and as quick as it came it was gone. I deiced to leave it alone. For now. I followed there sent back to there camp sight were they were already ready to go so I walked closer as they started walking away. We walked for hours till about sunset. _Were almost half way there but if I was leading we would be there already. _I got pulled out of my thoughts as I hear Kagome say "There's a demon headed our way with THREE shards." They all get into fighting stances. Shippo is holding on tight to Kagome's leg while she tries to ready her bow. _Bear demon, they should be able to kill it easy enough._

As the demon nears I feel another milky's power that comes close to Kagome's but weaker. My mind is taken off of that as I hear the noise of the battle stating that it had begun. I turn to them and see that the demon had jumped out of the way. _"_In his head, the shards are in his head." Kagome shouts and I see him give a small nod. Then I hear "Windscare" from Inuyasha as he swing his sward" and "Haricots" from Songo. They miss. _I really don't see how but hey look at them there so weak._ Miroku, who's by Kagome and Shippo, ducks as Songo's weapon comes around and when its close enough she catches it. Just then an arrow strikes the bear demon right in the center of its head making the shards come out and its not Kagome's arrow. I turn to its direction to see its only that milky I felt before. She walks over to the dead bear demon and picks up the shards that fell. She walks to kagome and holds out her hand. _What is she waiting for? _I think but kagome apparently knows as she takes out the more than 85% completed jewel and gives it to Kikyou. Kikyou fuses the 3 new shards with the old ones before handing it back to kagome who immediately puts it in the little bottle around her neck. "you should have been able to do that, even with your low amount of training." she says to Kagome who has her head down as in embarrassment. _Why isn't Inuyasha saying anything? _

Just then Songo buts in. "Shut up will you, Kagome doesn't have training that's why shes not that good whats your excuse sense you say you've had lots of training?" I silently praise the young tyg for being loyal to her friend "Grrrrr" Kikyou says "Is that all you can say like the dog you are" Songo cut. I would have laughed if I did that but I didn't. Kikyou was about to attack her but I jumped in the middle. "Guys, guys calm down. Songo please say sorry." Inuyasha says giving her pleading eyes but she just turned her head the other way and crossed her arms. "No" she said simply. "But..." he started but she cut me off. "She stared by calling Kagome off and I steeped in when you..." she glared at him hard "...didn't, so no I will not say sorry." Inuyasha sighed .Shippo jumps up off of Kagome's legs and starts crying "Songo's right why are you so mean to Kagome. You never think of us."

G_ood point little kitsume Inuyasha is a very bad pack leader. "__!" _Inuyasha finally broke, "SO JUST SHUT UP AND DEAL WITH IT, ALL OF YOU. NOW LETS GO WERE WASTING DAYLIGHT." he was fuming and anything under would be an under statement. Kagome, who hadn't said any thing looked up and crossed her arms. "No." "What?" he asked confused "No, I will not walk, travel, step, or .. or... anything else with Kikyou." She turned and stopped off into the trees. I silently clapped for the young milky who I had some respect for her power level but she didn't know. She had power inside her that would give Mid door a run for her money but she hadn't awakened it yet. It slayed there, just under the surface waiting to come out.

If only she knew. As I come out of my thoughts I realize Inuyasha and Kagome had come back and she looked pretty happy while Inuyasha looked sad but other wise deep in thought. _About what though_ was the biggest question in my mind and _what had they talked about to make her look so happy_. I shook my head as they started to get ready for sleep but I saw the looks Kikyou and Inuyasha shared when no one but me was looking. They were planing something _but what. _I thought if only I knew. After they all had diner they all settled down. "mama I'm not tired" the kit had said to Kagome after she had told him it was time for bed, witch confused me because one she was human, a human milky for that and two she was still pure and I mean completely pure. Not even a kiss to take away her pureness but Kagome reacted like she was his mom. "Come now, it's time for bed k so say good night to everyone." "Awww OK, good night everyone" he said as he crawled into her sleeping bag and she tucked him in. She hummed him a song as he started to drift of before finally falling asleep.

A few minutes later there was a SLAP, PUNCH, AND KICKING noise. "HENTAI" Songo screamed at Miroku who was rubbing the left side of his cheek that now had a red hand mark. _He never learns does he, _I sigh. The next to go was Songo "Good night Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and um the hoe of the group" she said the last part looking at Kikyou yawning. "You stupid bi..." Kikyou starts but is cut of by Kagome witch surprises all of us even me. "Shut up OK, just shut up you dirty bitch cuz I know that's NOT what you were about to call my friend because if you had finished that you would be dead. I'm so god damn TIRED OF YOU, I MEAN GOD DAMN IT YOU LIVE OFF DEAD SOULS AND IS MADE OUT OF DIRT SO IF ANY ONE OF US IS DIRT IT WOULD BE YOU. SO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP CUZ IF I HAVE TO HEAR YOUR SLUTLY ASS MOUTH AGAIN I THINK I'M GOING TO GAG. SO JUST GO PUT A BAG OVER YOUR HEAD BUT MAKE SURE IT'S SOMETHING THAT WON'T DISSOLVE FROM YOUR UGLYNESS OK. IF I HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW, GOT IT!." Her power flared as she tried to catch her breath. I was proud of her for finally standing up for herself and her friend but I was taken back because I hadn't know she could speak like that.

The other milky just rapidly nodded her head and the others just stared at her open mouthed. "OH MY GOD KAGOME THAT WAS AmAzInG YOU NEED TO DO THAT MORE. A lot MORE!" Songo shouted. "Lovely lady Kagome I am very proud of you" Miroku said to her smiling. Kagome just surged. "Well goodnight" Songo said before falling to sleep. Next was Miroku who just said goodnight and next thing you know he was asleep too. Kikyou and Inuyasha fell asleep next leaving Kagome who didn't seem to mind but really seemed to want it and soon I would know why. She got up and went over to her bag before pulling out some thing that said 'I-Pod' on the back and some pink flats. She took off her shoes and put on the flats. Then she fiddled with the device before finally music came out. _Must be from her time. _I thought because I've never seen something like that and I would know if there was something like that. (Song:thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton DO NOT OWN but you should listen to it)

**Making my way down town **

**walking fast**

**faces past and I'm home bound**

She began to dance. It was grace full but seemed to let out all her sadness. The sadness that she keep in during the day. Sadness that I didn't know someone of her age would know but she knew it and knew it well. You could tell but the sadness just seemed to make her dancing lovelier.

**Staring blankly ahead**

**just making my way **

**making a way**

**through the crowd **

She started to sing along as she danced. Doing spins and jumps that I had never seen and they were all done perfectly without one mistake.

**And I need you**

**and I miss you**

**and now I wonder **

**if I could fall **

**into the sky**

**do you think time **

**would pass me by **

**cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles**

**if I could just **

**see you **

**tonight**

She sung beautifully and it made my heart beat faster. It was a melody that I was not familiar with but I loved it non the less. I wished it would never stop and that she would keep sing forever.

**Its always times like these**

**when I think of you**

**and wonder if you ever**

**think**

**of**

**me**

**cuz everything's so wrong**

**and I don't belong **

**living in your precious**

**memory**

my heart hurt and I wonder if she knew she could make people fell this way. Her dancing was still flawless and her singing lovelier than ever. _I wonder if _

**Cuz I need you**

**and I miss you **

**and now I wounder **

**if I could fall **

**into the sky**

**do you think time**

**would pass me by**

**ohhh**

**cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles **

**if I could just **

**see you **

**tonight**

Her voice and dancing was making me go crazy. Her skirt flying up at times when she jumped and her power. Her power was a calm fire now. It surrounded her as if protecting her from the wildness of the world.

**And I**

**I **

**don't want to let you know **

**that I **

**I**

**drown in your memory**

**and I**

**I **

**don't want to let this go**

**I**

**I don't**

I sighed just happy to be able to listen and see this. It was truly an amazing sight and I was the only one able to see it. I think I was and deep down I hoped I was the only one to see it. Don't ask me why because I don't know myself?

**Making my way down town**

**walking fast**

**faces past and I'm home bound**

**staring blankly ahead**

**just making my way down town**

**making a way**

**through the crowd**

**and I still need you**

**and I still miss you**

**and now I wounder**

**if I could fall**

**into the sky**

**do you think time**

**would pass us by**

She keep dancing and singing and I loved it so much I had to keep from purring. I felt like my heart was dancing with her and my demon self wanted me to go dance with her but I knew I couldn't so I resisted.

**cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles **

**if I could just see you**

**ohhhh**

**if I could fall **

**into the sky**

**do you think time**

**would pass me by**

**cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles **

**if I could just see you**

**if I **

**could just **

**hold you**

**tonight**

I almost cried out when the song ended along with her dancing and singing. I silently begged for her to keep going even whit a different song but she didn't. She put her stuff away and took of her close and flats and changed into a big sleep shirt. She climbed into bed next to the sleeping kit and soon fell asleep. _This will be a regular thing every night. Something about you intrudes me, Kagome and I will find out what it is._ I think as I run off not to far to a cave were I can sleep and smell them. _Kagome_ is the last thing in my mind as I drift to sleep. 

me:well I don't know about you but I think its pretty damn good

Rin:me to even though I wasn't in it*crys*

Sessh:look what you did you made little Rin cry

me:i'm sorry but you'll be in the next one :)

Rin:really

me:yeah

Songo:good job Kags on shouting at kink hoe

Kags:thxs

Inu, and Kikyou:hey

me, Rin Songo, Shessh, and Miroku:SHUT UP AND GET OUT BITCH AND HOE

Inu and Kikyou:*runs off crying*

me:good anyway I'm proud I made it to 5 pages! :p

Shessh:wuppy

me:mean well I think its time to rap it

me and Inu cast:R&r for us *waves*


	3. AN

Me: okkkkk well I'm thinking of discounting this story. I mean at first I really liked it but as I read it over... idk I'm just not sure I should keep going. SOOOO because I wont stop if I have even one reader that wants me to keep going because if they like it I'm not going to give up on them. Thats just how I go, but any way if you want me to keep going tell me and I will!

AnyWAAYYYY I think 'With Your Love' is going to have the best chance of survival so I think you should read that one to! ummm that story will be my main thing but I think once I get to atleast chap five then I'll start a new one! That story will be updated every Sunday I hope.

Lastly I'm now IN LOVE with Naruto and so now I'll be updating were I am in it. I'm currently on volume 9 out of... **120! **ok so I wont be making a Naruto story in a while but I read like two a day so I should be done by like, ummm the end of 7th grade! Sorry! But I want to Know if thats something you guys are looking forward to? Please tell me its really important!

Well I think thats it1 I'll put this on my other story too!

Amber signing out, BYE *Waves*


End file.
